If Cupid Had A Heart
by WingsxOfxChaos
Summary: Cupid has attacked Jinx with an anit-arrow! Now just as she was tolerating Kid Flash, he has a week to make her love him while she hates him! Can he do it? KFxJinx R&R Please!
1. One Step Up, Another Three Back

Butterfly: Hi people of Earth and beyound! Just kiddding! I'm bored, yet again, and I have been reading alot of Kid Flash and Jinx fics. I decided to give it a shot, because these two are slowly creeping their way up into my #2 favorite Teen Titans couple! Raven and BB will always be #1, but KF and Jinx are a close second! So, Im a geek, a nerd if you will; and now you're all probably thinking "What the hell? Why is she dissing herself in this note?". Well I'll tell you why! As a nerd and a geek, I do research very well, I have an exact IQ of 247 and I have a photographic memory. So, as I was reading a few random KFxJinx fics last night, I was doing TT research online. I stumbled across a few rough sketches of heros and villians that never appeared! Turns out there was supposed to be a hero named Cupid who shot people with arrows and made them totally fascinated with whatever they saw after the arrow hit. It's like they were addicted to the person or object they would see. And I thought to myself "Damn, it would be cool if he hit Jinx with one of those arrows!" and then I smacked my forhead and went "Duh! Story!". But, I always have to add a twist :)! SO this will be another multi chapter fic, so bear with me. Most readers know it took awhile for me to get "Before She Wakes" done, and this one will be the same. I will also have jc013 and MaidenoftheMoonLight17 editing my work, and Maiden may add a chapter. So, for legal purposes, I do not own Teen Titans.

**If Cupid Had A Heart**

**Chapter1: So Close... **

"Jinx why do you wear your hair up all the time?" Kid Flash asked as the two  
teens walked side-by-side down the forest path. Jinx was silent most of the  
conversation, only answering every other question and adding things when  
needed, but she was smiling up at the kid speedster.  
"I mean, don't get me wrong, Jinxie, I love your hair! It's soft, and  
beautifull... But it's always up in that harsh, horn-like, style... I wonder  
what you'd look like with it down..."  
"It's easier for me to wear it like this," Jinx said in a flat tone," I mean  
it's out of my face, and I've been doing it like this for years, it's habitual  
to wear it up... But, down couldn't hurt every now and again..." She reached  
up and took out the cloth bands holding up her hair and it fell gracefully  
around her face, past her shoulders. Kid Flash stopped dead in his tracks and  
stared, his mouth agape.  
"What? Bad?" she asked with her hands figgiting with the ends of her hair.  
"N-n-no!" Kid Flash managed. He reached forward tentatively and twirled one  
of the neon pink locks around his index finger. Jinx watched him with narrowed  
eyes. He ran one hand through her hair and leaned forward, to take a wiff of  
her strawberry shampoo. He was knocked twenty feet back by a pink hex.  
"Hey! I didn't do anything wrong!" he coughed.  
He looked up to see Jinx holding out her hands, and blushing bright red. Kid  
Flash changed from mad to concerned in a second. He stood and sped over to her  
side, frowning as she tried to back away from him.  
"I'm sorry," She said softly," I um... You startled me and I didn't know how  
to react to I shot a hex and then I realized-"  
"It's okay," Kid Flash shrugged. The continued on until they walked their  
usual forest path and had ended up back at their apartment. Jinx had been  
staying with Kid Flash for a month now, ever since she left the Hive 5 for  
good. They were strictly friends, even if Kid Flash wanted more he respected  
Jinx's boundries.  
"How about I go get lunch?"  
"Um, okay," Jinx said with a small smile. She watched him run into his room  
and appear a second later in full costume. He turned to leave but Jinx grabbed  
his shoulder." Um, Wally?" Kid Flash nodded, smiling as she used his real  
name." Hurry back okay? I miss you when you're gone for too long Speedy  
Gonzales..."  
Wally's heart lept at her words and he grinned, dashing forward to kiss her  
cheek before running out. Jinx touched her cheek and smiled, thinking of ways  
to get back at him for it. She fell onto the couch and had just reached for  
the remote when she felt a pain in her shoulder. She yelped, pulling out a  
single gold arrow, before fainting.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kid Flash entered the apartment holding an armful of french food, Jinx's  
favorite. He set it on the counter and turned to the living room, ready to  
call for Jinx when he was hit by a giant pink hex. He was knocked a few feet  
back before another onslaught of hexes came at him.  
"Jinx! What the hell?!" Kid Flash cried. He dodged her hexes, and ran towards  
her as she kept attacking." Is this about the kiss? I mean, I'm sorry! It was  
rash and stupid! Please forgive me Jinxie! I'm really sorry! Ow!"  
"Stupid hero!" Jinx screamed. She was about to hit him again, but Kid Flash  
came behind her hitting a sensitive nerve on her neck so she fell to the  
ground, asleep. He carried her to the couch where he found the golden arrow.  
It was about as thick as his pinky finger and as long as his wrist to his  
elbow." Wally..."

Kid Flash looked up, she had murmured in her sleep. Just as he reached out to  
touch her cheek, a puff of red smoke appeared and left a big man standing  
beside Wally. The man wore a torn black "Black Label Society" t-shirt, a  
leather jacket and black jeans, over black biker boots. He had a gray scruffy  
beard and black hair under a red bandana and was chewing a cigar. He had a  
golden bow across his chest and a gun holister full of gold aarrows at his  
side. He grinned at Wally and sat on the ground.  
"I'm Cupid sonny," Cupid said in a gravely voice. Wally ignored the hand and  
stared at the man." What? Expecting a friggin' baby in a damn diaper and  
carrying a pocketful of heart arrows and sunshine? F*ck that stereotypical  
sh*t; I'm here to challenge you."  
"Challenge me?" Wally managed. He kept staring at the huge man and trying to  
wrap his mind around the surreal situation." What the hell does that mean?!"  
"I shot yer' girl with an arrow," Cupid said with a shrug," But one of my  
anti arrows, they do the opposite of my normal ones. Normally my arrows cause  
infatuation, love in the most BS way you can think of. This arrow has yer girl  
here hating you more then anything, powerful stuff right here. Ended the  
marriage of J-Lo and Ben Affleck with it." Wally went to interrupt, but Cupid  
held up a hand and Kid Flash waited politely." You see, I've been keeping an  
eye on you two love birds and I ain't happy. You're both in love with each  
other and you won't admit it. So, here's my challenge; you have one week  
before the arrow wears off. If you can make her love you any way, arrow or  
not, in seven days, I'll give you my love arrow. You see, if she can really  
falls for you, then my arrow wears off and yous guys live happily. If not, her  
memory goes to hell and she doesn't remember this week at all which leaves  
yous at square one with yer girl."  
"You're not going to let me say no, huh?" Wally asked. Cupid grinned and  
shook his head amused by Wally's interest."I- alright. I'll do this to get  
Jinx out of this spell, and because... because I love her... So, can I have  
rules to this challenge?"  
"None" Cupid shrugged chewing his cigar,"Just as long as you get her to fall  
for you without magic or anyone's help magically, you includes your little  
sorceress friends, Raven, Falcon, Aj and Joy.

If not the worse  
you lose is a week. I just want to see if you can do it little dude. And you  
are allowed one asset of help a day." Wally gave a confused look." Like I can  
help you once every day. I can answer a question about yer girl, or wear down  
the hate spell by a fraction, or grant you a wish, etc. Now, the game begins  
in the morning when she wakes up. I have a dart game to get to, but if yous  
needs me, pull that arrow out and say 'Cupid' and I'll appear. But only yous  
will be able to see me. Good luck kid..., but don't call for me during 7:30  
am-12:30 am. That's my bar time."  
Cupid was gone in a flash leving Wally with an arrow, the girl of his dreams  
who hated him, and a very confused brain. How the hell could he make Jinx love  
him in a week?! He barely got her to tolerate him in a month! Who knows, but it sure was going to be hell. Then again, wasn't love always hell?

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Butterfly: So, chapter 1 up! Cupids kool, huh? R&R and chapter 2 should be soming soon!


	2. Just A Little Too Late

Butterfly: Yay! Chapter two up already! I am so in the zone for writing right now! I mean I am so ready to just nail this story down! So, quick recap, Cupis has attacked Jinx with an anti-arrow, making her hate Kid Flash just when she was starting to, dar we say, fall for him herself! So, Cupid's challenge was this: If Kid Flash can make Jinx fall in love with him, in 7 days, the effects wear off. The catch is he can't have help from any of the other magical Titans, and he can ask Cupid a favor once every day. A quick note I'd like to thank jc013 and MaidenoftheMoonLight17 and AgentofTheDivineOne because they all helped edit chapter one. You guys rock! So, again with the damn legal process, I don't own Teen Titans because if I di, it wouldn't be canceled.

**If Cupid Had A Heart**

**Chapter 2: Just A Little Too Late**

Kid Flash moved Jinx back to her room, carful not to wake her and careful not to touch her more then needed, in fear of it coming back to bite his ass later. He closed her door and walked to his own room, contemplating a plan in his mind of how to win Jinx over. He stayed up late thinking and finally put together a hap-hazard plan and was ready to set it in motion. He fell asleep over his desk and clutching a picture of Jinx from the week before when they'd gone to the beach with the pther Titans.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Jinx woke up at 6:13 the next morning and couldn't get back to sleep. Her mind was too busy trying to figure out why she hated Kid Flash so much; in the end she gave up and just gave into the fact that he had pissed her off and she hated him beyound measure, and got up to shower. She let the warm water cascade down her tired muscles and stared at the shampoos and body washes Kid Flash had lined up in the shared bathroom. He was constantly trying to get her a different brand, to see which scent she liked. Jinx stared at his Axe body wash and bit her lip. She loved the scent of his body wash; she would never admit it because she hated the speedster, but she loved the scent. She chewed her lip and grabbed the bottle, washing her body and hair off with the soap. She got out, yanked her hair into a loose braid and dressed in a black t-shirt and bermuda-cut shorts before entering the kitchen.

"Good morning, Jinx," Kid Flash called. He was zipping around the kitchen and already had a plate of eggs and toast waiting for her. Jinx said nothing and sat before the plate, eating and staying determined not to talk to the speedster." I have patrol until eight tonigh, but I was wondering if instead of our usual walk we could go out to a movie?"

"No," Jinx said coldly. She moved some stray hair back from her face and gave him a cold stare. She didn't remember what Wally had done to get her so pissed, she only knew she hated this boy right now." We can go on a walk, but that's it..."

Kid Flash's face fell and he nodded. Jinx finished, rinsed her plate and walked into the kitchen, grabbing her ipod off the counter. Kid Flash heard the faint sound of "Something Wicked This Way Comes" as she entered the living room.

"Damnit! Cupid!" HE cried yanking out the arrow. Cupid appeared before him with a scowl." I want my first favor now! I'd like you to please tone down the hate hex enough so that she'll agree to see a movie with me as friends! It's the first part of my plan!"

"Damn, Kid," Cupid said with a grin," You really are fast! I'll give you this as a favor, but I have to warn you that if this plan doesn't work, yer pretty much screwed over... Next time don't call so damned early! You're lucky it's not my bar time..."

Cupid snapped his fingers then promptly disappeared in a flash of red smoke. Jinx stood in the doorway of the kitchen when Wally looked up again. She had a guilty expression on her face and her headphones were around her neck, playing Slayer softly.

"Wally," Jinx said in a pained tone," Listen close because I won't repeat this! I'm.... Sorry that I snapped... I'm just mad about the kiss yesterday... I'd like to go to the movies as friends today. There's a cool new action flick I know we'll both like. So, after patrol, okay?"

Kid Flash nodded with a big grin on his face. Jinx put her headphones back on and walked out. Kid Flash kissed the golden arrow swiftly before running off to patrol the city with an extra zip to his sprint, and hie head full of nothing but Jinx...

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Jinx miled around the apartment all day, waiting for eight to roll around. She cleaned her room, read a book she'd been meaning to finish, sweeped the kitchen, then mopped it, and watched the news. Finally it was seven thirty and she could get ready. She showered, using Kid Flash's Axe again, without even thinking, and dressed carefully. She had agreed to go with Wally to this movie as friends and she didn't want him getting the wrong idea from her outfit. She finally threw on a black t-shirt, cut above her navel, and a pair of purple jeans. She was lacing up her purple high-tops when she felt a familiar swish as Kid Flash zoomed past her into the living room.

"Hey Jinx!" He called as he ran into the shower and returned in a towel and dripping water, seconds later. She blushed and turned away as he sped into his room and returned a moment later in faded jeans, a white t-shirt with a red lightning bolt on it, and red high-tops in less then three seconds. They didn't call him the fastest boy alive for nothing." Ready?" Jinx nodded and followed him out of the apartment." I bought the tickets on the way home, and I thought it would be cool to grab a bite on the way back, but if not we can come straight home?"

"Dinner's fine," Jinx said coldly. SHe walked a good foot away from him and Wally sighed. She had pulled her hair into a high braid and it trailed ot her lower back. Hewatched the braid sway with her hips as they walked and desperately wanted to feel he hair again, but he stopped himself, reminding his foggy brain he had a plan to execute. A soft breeze blew and he caught a wif of Axe, stopping stunned. Why did Jinx smell like his soap?" Is something wrong fast-feet?"

"Nope! Just stopping to admire the new hair-style!" Wally said quickly. Jinx blushed nad shrugged, continuing ahead to the theatre. Wally shrugged and followed, deciding that it was easy for Jinx to grab the same bottle he had, instead of the many other on the cluttered bathroom shelf." So, I got the tickets to the 8:15 showing... So, you want sour gummi-worms like usual?" A kurt nod from Jinx was his answer." Hm... Tart with a sweet after taste, just like my favorite bad-luck hero. So, sour gummi-worms, a large popcorn, two cokes, and Milk Duds for me!" Jinx gave him a curious look and he frowned." Okay, no sugar for they hyper speedster. Just popcorn!"

They got their snacks and headed towards the theatre, quickly grabbing two seats in the center of the room. They didn't get to talk because the movie began as they sat down, but Wally had planned this. They ate and watched the mpvie in silence until their hands brushed int the popcorn. Jinx glared up at him, but Wally traced the crook between her thumb and forefinger absently. Jinx yanked her hand away, but even in the dark, he could see her blush. She tapped nervously at her armrest and Kid Flash reached over to grab a gummi-worm from her box of candy. Jinx rolled her eyes as he slurped the candy like spaghetti. She couldn't help but chuckle as he began to bounce up and down from the instant sugar rush to his fast metabolism.

"You're so stupid some times, Wally," Jinx chuckled. Kid Flash grinned, his plan was working wonderfully! He was giving slight little teases and flirts, coaxing Jinx back into the friendship they'd had up into yesterday. This was phase one: Get back into the friend zone at least and move from there..." Well, movies over... I'm starved for dinner now!"

"Want to stop at the NewYork Deli near the apartment?" Wally suggested. Jinx nodded and led him out of the theartre. They walked to the diner, but this time they were closer, Wally brushing her arm with his every few steps. Jinx cringed ever time but she didn't stop him. They ordered sandwitches and ate them on the walk home, talking between bites. They entered the apartment and Wally fell on the couch, only zooming over to the radio and playing a CD, Jinx faintly reconized The Fray, and watched Jinx disappear down the hall. She returned a few moments later, in a black hangin around her knees, and red pajama shorts and stared at Kid Flash." Hey..."

"Im going to bed Wally," Jinx said softly. Wally nodded and leaned his head against the back of the sofa." I just want to say I'm sorry, I was pissed this morning and I shouldn't have been so cold... I had fun tonight. We haven't had a chance to just hang and be freinds for awhile... I'll see you tomorrow if I wake up before your patrol... G'Night Speedster..."

"Night Pinky," Wally teased. Jinx scowled but Kid Flash saw the smile in her eyes. HE watched her go into her room, and heard her lock the door before he allowed himself a victory dance. Jinx heard him laughing but decided to let it be, she was too tired. Oddly, she dreamed of Kid Flash, the boy she still hated...

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Butterfly: SO, at this rate it'll be a chapter a day, if I can help it, and I'll be done soon! YAY! R&R please!


	3. Without You

Butterfly: Okay, so I was supposed to pull an all-nighter, tonight and finish all my chapters that I've been pushing aside. Of course, I ended up just writing this one instead. So, all my avid readers had better love me for working on this chapter to make it extra especially good this time! Oh, quick note, I wanted to say something about a few reviews I got. 1) I know the format on the first chapter was screwy. It was because I had to PM it back and forth to get it edited and when I copy and pasted it, it ended up like that. I apologize for that one. Also 2) I know KF gave up kinda early in chapter 2, asking for Cupid's help right away, but he had a plan and with KF's short attention span and his impatience he didn't want to deal with this complication to his "genius" plan. So he desperately asked Cupid for a favor as an easy fix. Again, damn legal world, I don't own Teen Titans, sure wish I did though... Enjoy!

**If Cupid Had a Heart**

**Chapter 3: Without You**

Jinx woke up at 6:30 and stared at her room's ceiling and trying to wake up. She had become used to waking up at early hours, mostly around six, because she liked having breakfast with Kid Flash before he had patrol hours. She got up, entering her bathroom and showering before returning to get dressed. She threw on a black tanktop, black jean shorts, and a pair of black and pink flip-flops. She entered the kitchen with a yawn, and saw Kid Flash reading the paper and sipping a cup of coffee. She noticed a plate of waffles in the seat in front of him and sat down before the plate, eating without a word.

"Morning Jinxie," Wally smiled. Jinx blushed and ignored his happy greeting, eating her waffles. Kid Flash was a much better cook then either teen liked to admit and he always made time to have the three main meals made for Jinx unless they went out." Sorry, Jinx. I was wondering if you'd like to patrol with me today. I only have patrol until noon and I thought we could grab lunch together… I mean if you want to, but I understand if you'd rather hang out here by yourself."

"Well," Jinx thought," It would give me a shot at kicking some major ass if we hit a good battle… Why not? Let me go change into my uniform and I'll be ready. Thanks for breakfast by the way…"

Wally watched her hurry off to her room and jumped for joy. He kissed the arrow, pulled from his pocket, sending a silent thanks to Cupid for his delusion of the hate spell. His plan was working already! He was in the middle of his happy jig when he heard Jinx approaching again. He looked up, and his jaw fell. Jinx was wearing a black version of her old HIVE dress over neon pink leggings and black gladiator sandals. The dress was in similar style to her old one, but it was tighter, hugging her every curve, and had pink jewel on the center, below Jinx's collar bone.

"You look good, Jinx," Kid Flash managed. He held out his hand to her and she took it with a scowl. He yanked her up into his arms and flew out into the crisp morning air. They flew around the city, Kid Flash looking for any evil doers and trying to hold tightly to Jinx. Jinx wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him as they dashed around. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, taking in his normal scent and smiling. Crap, smiling?! She silently kicked herself for that and reminded herself for whatever odd reason he had pissed her off now, Kid Flash was still getting the cold shoulder. Jinx kept trying to remind herself of this as they ran. She couldn't help but reach up, when he finally stopped and move a strand of his hair back from his face." You okay?"

"Yes," Jinx said softly. She got lost in his sapphire blue eyes; those deep pools filled with happiness, kindness, and love-shit love?! Jinx pinched her arm and let her mind fall back to earth." Now will you please put me down, ass-hole?" Kid Flash complied and smile as she wobbled a little, and he wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her. Why did his touch send a delightful shiver down her back? She hates Wally right now! She did not like the feel of his hand in hers, or the slight pressure as he moved it to clutch her waist and she seriously hated that he was tracing absent circles on her lower back- mmmmm… He felt good. No! She let her eyes snap open and she hexed Kid Flash five feet back." Don't do that. Ever. Again."

"If you say so Jinx," Kid Flash smiled. Jinx gave a growl and pulled away from his grasp. They walked around until noon, Jinx refusing to say more than needed to her "friend" and they soon headed to a café for lunch. Kid Flash watched Jinx the whole time as they ordered and began to eat. Finally he gave up for now and pulled out a mini notebook from his back pocket (A/N: No idea how he added pockets to his spandex but bear with me.). Jinx noticed as he began to edit something and she snatched the notebook from his hand and began to read." Jinx, you could have just asked…"

"This is good, Speedster," Jinx said. She was referring to the poem he had scrawled on the page she was reading. Wally shrugged and Jinx took his pencil, making a few adjustments and then handing the book back to him. It now read:

_**If Cupid Had a Heart:**_

_I can't do right, only the wrong,_

_Sometimes I feel like a dead end._

_Why can't I have the one I've wanted for so long?_

_I'm not sure she's even my friend…_

_If Cupid had a heart,_

_He'd give me half a chance!_

_A lead, a way, to let this love start!_

_I'm tired of the same old dance…_

_I wish she could see me, her neon eyes look right through,_

_Making me feel like I'm not there,_

_I'm wishing I could say "I Love You…"_

_But I'm too scared…_

_If Cupid had a heart, he'd take away my fear,_

_And give me one good shot at love!_

_Now I just want to disappear,_

_But she's all I can think of…_

"You didn't think I had the brains to write like that huh?" Kid Flash teased. Jinx rolled her eyes and finished her meal, watching him carefully." Do I have food on my face? Or are you just mesmerized by my dashing good looks, Jinx?"

"You eyes are really nice," Jinx said instead of the witty comment she had been about to say. She blushed and stood to leave just as Wally finished." I mean, the poem was good, you're a decent writer for such an ass…" Kid Flash followed her out." Shit, I forgot my phone… I'll meet you up the street, okay?"

"Sure Jinxie!" Kid Flash said with a grin. As she disappeared, He yanked out his arrow and slid into a dark alley way muttering "Cupid" as he walked. The man appeared in his usual puff of red smoke, chewing a cigar and wearing a black "Metallica" shirt with a jean jacket, sleeves cut off, and his biker boots with black jeans." I'd like to ask a question about Jinx today."

"Fire away Kid," Cupid said tossing a pool cue between his hands." You get three questions per session. So use them wisely, fast boy…"

"What's her favorite flower?"

"Orchids."

"Perfect date?"

"Picnic on a beach, after seeing a movie, and then a walk down the beach. Maybe a swim."

"And lastly," Kid Flash said carefully," I can tell she was slowly falling for me before you came in. What did she love about me?"

"She liked yer innocence," Cupid said," Yer' eyes and how you made her laugh. She also liked it when you called her by her human name, Jade, and when you ran yer fingers through her hair. She likes that she can trust yous with her life, she did give up her whole life of evil for yous, so it must be love… Now before you start that stupid victory dance, I have a pool game to finish! God luck Kid…"

Kid Flash punched the air as he ran to meet Jinx up ahead, tucking the arrow skillfully away, and thinking maybe Cupid had a heart after all…

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"So why am I being blindfolded again?" Jinx asked as Wally carried her towards the beach." Thanks for another movie by the way, James Bond flicks are my favorite! Do I smell sea air?"

"Yup," Wally laughed as he set her down and removed the blindfold. Jinx gasped as she saw the black blanket, overlooking the beach on its cliff setting, and the candles lighting the area and the food." I thought you might like dinner out here since it's such a nice night…"

"Wally this is very-This isn't a date," Jinx said suddenly. Wally held up his hands in surrender and smiled warmly up at him." I'm only asking once, what the hell is this about?"

"Honestly?" Wally said with a grin." I just wanted to do something special for you, Jade." Jinx's eyes softened as he used her human name." You've been doing so well lately; I wanted to give you a nice surprise. We can walk on the beach later, maybe go for a swim…" Jinx finally realized why he had wanted her to wear her suit under her clothes. She felt dense for not seeing something was up from his remark. Her anger faded a little and she smiled." I didn't want to be forward, but you deserve it… And I don't know what I'd do without you to help me kick butt, Jade!"

"Thanks Wally…" Jinx said. They laughed and talked as they ate, watching as the sun set over the water. Jinx was still cold, every few moments reminding herself she hated Wally, but she kept falling back into her happy cloud, from Wally and his charm." Let's go swim!"

"Fine," Wally said with a grin. Both teens shed their clothes until they wore only their suits and ran down to the shore, diving into the cold salt water. They didn't fight or yell, and Jinx was actually normal, until they dried off and were almost home. This was when he said something majorly stupid." You have beautiful hair, Jinx…" He ran his fingers through it and Jinx pulled away roughly." Jade? Jinx?"

"You _were_ just trying to make a move!" Jinx cried. She stormed up to the apartment and slammed into her room. Wally dashed after her, trying to understand what he had done wrong." We have so much fun and then you try turning on the 'charm'! Nice try, Speedster! I'm not buying!" She slammed the door in Wally's face and he fell back." Rot in hell!"

Wally tried in vain to apologize and finally gave up. When Jinx opened the door, to silence, she saw a red rose and a black and purple orchid in a vase with a note on the floor. She wpicked it up and read the note:

_Jinx, Jade…_

_I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to make a move I was literally trying to be nice. I'm _

_Sorry you took my intentions wrong; I shouldn't have acted in that_

_Way at all, I hope I can get your forgiveness…_

_Always Your Friend._

_Wally/ KF_

Jinx smiled softly, and folded the note carefully as she went back into her room. She fell asleep clutching the orchid, but assuring herself she still hated her "friend" Kid Flash…

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Butterfly: So, decent? Hopefully, I want to get the next chapter up later, tomorrow-er today since its midnight… Oh well! R&R readers!


	4. Forgive adn Forget

Em: I'm here; again it's close to midnight and I'm writing a chapter for my story. This is becoming a bad chapters, and this isn't a very vital chapter, it's basically a lead up to my next one. I don't own Teen Titans, all that legal shit.

If Cupid Had A Heart

Chapter 4: Forgive and Forget

"Cupid," Kid Flash murmured as soon as he woke up the next morning. Cupid appeared, angry at getting called this early." Sorry, man, but this is a quick visit I swear! I'm going to ignore Jinx all day, and I'd like you to make it so she can't stop thinking about me, like good thoughts even though she's fighting to hate me. I want her to not be able to stop thinking of me, so when I come home, with my surprise, she'll forgive me for yesterday and be happy with me!"

"Wow," Cupid said rubbing his neck," You actually did think this out a little. Here I was thinking yous was winging it the whole time. Yer' girl may be yours sooner than I thought… Well, it's done, and good luck with this Kid, I have the feeling you might surprise me."

With a puff of smoke, he was gone and Kid Flash zoomed through a shower, dressing, leaving breakfast and a note for Jinx and then heading to patrol. Jinx woke up to a silent apartment; his never happened and she immediately jumped up and ran to see what was wrong. She found a note that read:

_Jinx,_

_I have patrol all day so I won't be home until late, I also have a mission in Star City, so I may not be back for dinner, I left alfredo dish for your meal and a few choices for lunch. I really hope you're not still mad at me, and I'll see you tonight!_

_Always yours,_

_KF/ Wally_

Jinx read the note twice and sighed before eating the breakfast Wally had left for her. She daydreamed as she ate, her thoughts always tracing back to her fast friend. All day it was like this, she tried to ignore her thoughts, but she couldn't get Wally out of her head. She was waiting impatiently by the door at nine 'o' clock when he ran in.

"Dam it, I'm sorry!" She cried. Wally stared at her amazed before grinning. He saw her relax a substantial amount and she dove to hug him. Both heroes were amazed at her actions. Kid Flash didn't want to push it, but her body was so soft and warm against his own, he wrapped his arms around her curved waist and buried his face in her hair. Jinx pulled back first." I'm sorry, I-"

"S'okay," Wally said with a grin," So do you want your surprise now or later." Jinx stared at him as he pulled out two slips of paper, handing her one to read. She screamed shrilly and looked from Wally to the ticket." Front row Slayer tickets. I know they're your favorite and they have a concert tomorrow, if you want to go, and I was owed a favor and the band gave me tickets."

Jinx hugged him again and he was on cloud nine, his plan was working!

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Em: Short, like I said, so R&R please. I worked hard even if it's short!


	5. Rock Your World

Emma: Hey kiddies, sorry it's been awhile since I got a chance to write another chapter, and in my defense this one will be majorly long! Any ways, I have been so frazzled lately because I've been driving around and doing summer homework, and now that I'm home I don't have all the time in the world any more. So, with a free hour or so, I decided to go ahead and post a few needed chapters. Okay, just to clarify, the first day out of seven was in chapter two. Day two and three were in chapter three, and day four was last chapter. In this chapter, another day has pasted while Wally and Jinx are waiting to go to the concert. So, it's day six in this chapter. Any who, I don't own Teen Titans, enjoy!

If Cupid Had a Heart

Chapter 5: Rock Your World

Wally dashed through patrol the next day; he wanted to get home to Jinx. Jinx's mood had grown substantially good over the night and into today. She still got mad at Wally, but she always had a smile for him, and she kept saying thank you for the tickets. The concert was tonight. Day six out of seven; yesterday, they had acted normal, Jinx had ignored him for most of the day and when she said good night, she chanced a smile at Wally. He had a good feeling about tonight, his plan was going well.

"Hey Pinky," Wally called as he dashed into the apartment. Jinx gave a wave, not looking up from her sketchpad as she used a stick of charcoal to finish a picture. Wally showered, redressed, and zoomed to the kitchen in under a minute. Jinx looked up as he zoomed over to her and gave him a ghost of a smile." Do you wanna eat before the concert? Or just grab a few hotdogs there?"

"Which ever you want Red," Jinx said looking back to her sketch. Wally looked over too, and studied the intricate picture she was drawing. It was a long strip of beach, and in the distance you could see the shadow of two loves, holding hands, their footsteps being washed away in the sand." I've been drawing a lot more lately… I'm not all that good, but…"

"This is amazing Jinx!" Wally said. He touched the pad and traced the realistic waves, crashing over the footsteps in the sand." Hm… How about we snack on some mini-pizzas and then we can get ready? If we want anything, I can buy at the concert." Jinx nodded, watching him zoom over to the kitchen." And, you really are a good artist, Jade…"

Jinx rolled her eyes and closed her sketchpad, moving to her bedroom. When she returned, showered and in a bathrobe, Flash was munching on a plate of mini-pizzas, reading a book. Jinx leaned across him and ate a few pizzas, before snatching the book from him.

"Jane Eyre," Jinx read the cover," I read this last year, it was okay, a little too morbid love for me, but good all the same… You're up to shower, Red… I'm gonna get dressed so we can head out…"

Jinx walked back into her room and contemplated her closet; a few moments later she found an outfit. She dressed in a black halter top, cut just above her navel, a black mini skirt over pink stockings and black knee-high combat boots. Her top had "Slayer" written in graffiti writing, in red, across her chest. She covered her arms in black and pink bracelets and hooked a silver locket around her neck. When she entered the living room Wally whistled and she blushed. He wore a black slayer t-shirt over faded black jeans and black Vans.

"You're wearing my locket," Wally said softly. Jinx touched the silver locket, round and hanging close to her collar bone. Wally had given it to her two weeks ago, as a thank you for helping defeat the Brotherhood of Evil." I like the outfit, Jade; very punk rocker. Are we running? Or do you want to drive?"

"Let's just run," Jinx said still clutching the locket," Traffic makes you jumpy and I prefer to get there on time." Wally held out his arms hesitantly, and Jinx moved so he could scoop her up bride-style." C'mon Wally, I want to get there tonight, not after the concert!"

Wally rolled his eyes and ran. Jinx buried her face into his neck and held onto his neck tightly, trying to ignore the break-neck speed they were traveling at. He stopped a few moments later, in front of the Star City Stadium, and let Jinx down. They walked up towards the building, and Wally realized that she hadn't let go of his arm. He didn't want to push it, but he let her hold on; enjoying the feel of her skin against his. They got into the stadium okay, making their way to the front of the large building, where a stage had been set up. Jinx as almost bouncing in excitement, and she grabbed Wally's arm again. Wally smiled, liking the permanent smile on her full lips. The band came out and started to play.

"I cannot believe you did this!" Jinx shouted over the music. The band was starting up, and Jinx was already mouthing the words to every song. " I mean this is sooo sweet Wally! I can't ever thank you!"

Wally grinned, listening to the unfamiliar songs and lyrics, but enjoying being here with Jinx. In both heroes opinion, the concert was over before it should have been. It was too fast, even after almost seven encores from the band, Jinx and Wally wanted to stay longer, Jinx to listen to more of her favorite band, and Wally to be with Jinx. They left, sadly but still high on the concert buzz, and this was when they ran into Raven and Beast Boy. The couple was holding hands and heading out in the same direction that Jinx and Wally were. Jinx smiled widely as Raven smiled at her.

"Hey, Gar, and Rae," Wally said with a smile. Beast Boy and Raven nodded at him, both starting a conversation with Jinx." I didn't catch you as the Slayer fan, Gar… Or is this a date for Raven?"

"Well, she likes them, so I figured they couldn't be all bad," Beast Boy shrugged," What about you Wally? I mean you're a soft rock and show tunes guy… What's got you here?"

"He brought me," Jinx said with a huge Cheshire cat grin," And we had front row seats! He was sooo awesome to get them for me!"

"So, you two are together now?" Raven asked. Wally blushed and Jinx narrowed her pink cat eyes." I mean you and Kid Flash? I would have never seen that one coming!"

"I never saw you and Beast Boy as a couple either," Jinx shot back. She grinned as a thought crossed her mind, then looped an arm around Wally's waist." But yeah, what if we are together? I mean that's not a problem is it?"

"No, but are you with him or not?" Raven asked raising one eyebrow. Jinx took Wally's arm and made him loop it around her own waist." Hm… If you're together, prove it…"

Wally was staring at Jinx in awe. He was having an internal conflict with himself. One side he was thanking Raven for pushing Jinx to be so close to him, but his other half was screaming because he knew if he did anything bad Jinx would hex him into next week. Finally he threw it all to the wind and wound his arm around her waist, leaning down to nuzzle the area between her ear and her throat. Jinx grinned; glad he had finally caught the clue to act with her.

"Proof?" Jinx asked innocently. Wally brushed his lips across her earlobe and she giggled, realizing she wasn't acting anymore; she was actually flirting with this boy. Sure he had bought her the tickets, but she still hated him. Of course, if that was the case, why was she enjoying how close they were and how he kept kissing the tender area under her ear." Would this be proof?"

Before Wally could react, Jinx pulled his face up and kissed him on the lips, fiercely. He was so shocked at first, he didn't know what to do; but as he lips softened, he closed his eyes and kissed her back. They pulled away and Raven stared at them with her mouth open in surprise.

"Well, we'd better get home," Beast Boy said, thinking it better to get his girlfriend out before she started a fight." Nice to see you guys again!"

Beast Boy led Raven away, as she grumbled under her breath. Jinx waved as they hurried away and let Wally hold onto her as they walked out. He helped her up into his arms silently and she laughed at his silence as they ran. He made it back to the apartment easily, and set her down gently.

"You're all quiet, Wally," Jinx said as he helped her up the stairs to their apartment." Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry about the kiss; I mean I was just tired of Raven irking me so I had to prove her wrong! I mean I didn't mean to hurt your-"

"Its fine Jinx," Wally said letting her go. He walked over to the couch and fell down. Jinx wrapped her arms around herself and stared at the back of his head. She sighed and walked over to sit by him. He stiffened as she touched his arm and tried to catch his gaze." Just ignore me like usual Jinx…"

"Wally," Jinx said softly. Wally looked up, big mistake; her pink eyes were wide and hopeful, her face flushed slightly and her lips parted a fraction of an inch. She was beautiful, heart-breakingly so, and Wally realized she could never be his." I'm sorry if I hurt you because I was proving Raven wrong… I didn't want to do that… I mean you've helped me so much and you've become a very close friend to me! I would never want to hurt you because of my stupid pride!"

"Jinx," Wally started," It's fine, I forgive you… You were just being funny for Raven, you don't like me in that way, I'm just the annoying friend who helps you when needed… It's fine."

"Wally it's so much more then that!" Jinx cried. She stormed out of the living room, but before Wally could follow her, she let out a scream." Wally!"

Wally sped into the entrance hall and saw Jinx being held by Gizmo and See-More. Both villains were struggling to hold Jinx as she thrashed and screamed. Wally tried to run at them, but Gizmo shot a shock wave at him. Wally was paralyzed from the shock. Jinx cried out as See-More grabbed her hair and handcuffed her.

"Let her go!" Wally cried, trying to move. Jinx whimpered as Gizmo clipped a power inhibitor onto her wrist." Jinx!" The escaped in a flash of electricity and Wally broke the paralysis." Damn, damn, damn! Cupid!" The man appeared as Wally yanked out the arrow." I don't care if this is yer' stupid bar time, I want to know where they took Jinx, now! I have to save her, or I kill those villains! Whatever comes first! So, help, now!"

"Jeeze, Kid," Cupid whistled, seeing Wally pant from anger and clench his fists in fury." They took yer girl to the abandoned warehouse downtown. You're really shaken about this, huh?" Wally nodded and flashed away to change, and flashed back in full uniform, only a second later." Well, I can give you this as a gift." Cupid handed him another golden arrow, this one with a red tip." It'll bring yous two back here if you throw it on the ground. Good luck kid…"

Kid Flash grabbed the arrow, shoving it into his belt as he ran out. Cupid grinned, grabbing the cell phone at his belt. He flipped it open and dialed in the first speed dial.

"Hey Gizmo, alls going as planned," Cupid said. He morphed forms until he was a young girl with dark skin, red hair and big red eyes. She wore a black dress over red tights and black boots, a H.I.V.E. five communicator at her hip." Uncle Cupid won't like that I've thrown my car into this game, but I couldn't resist… Arrow, out, Gizmo."

"Arrow, you'd better be careful," Gizmo called through the phone." You may be able to morph into anyone, but Kid Flash is smarter then you think, if he figures out you messed with this-"

"Gizmo, can it," Arrow scowled, her red eyes narrowing. She clapped her phone shut and walked out of the apartment. Cupid appeared a moment later and sighed as he watched his niece walk away.

"Arrow, my sweet niece," Cupid sighed. He took out an arrow and shot it into the night sky, a storm began to roll into the city." Seems you've been meddling again, young one. Your heart has grown as dark as this storm, I want to help you become good again… But perhaps if I can't, Kid Flash can…"

Miles away, Kid Flash ran farther away from Cupid and Arrow, and closer to Jinx, and the trap that could either make him, or break him for good…

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Emma: Like I said, long chapter. So a cliff hanger ending! I worked mucho hard on this, and I hope you like the wrench I threw in that was Arrow. She and her uncle have arrows that can control, love, and weather, transport people and explode. Arrow can also shoot red blasts from her eyes and read minds. She joined the H.I.V.E. five shortly after Jinx left because she left her uncle Cupid and her aunt Venus for evil. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! R&R please!


	6. Lessons In Love

Emma: Well, I got a few good reviews about my new character Arrow. She comes into this chapter again, and I'm working on working her and Cupid into another one of my long stories. It's only a work in progress right now though. Anyway, the plot thickens! Jinx has been captured, right before she and Kid Flash have a chance to talk! Now, Kid Flash is ticked off and he's ready to go save his girl! And what's with Cupid and Arrow? Read to find out! I don't own Teen Titans, enjoy!

Chapter 6: Lessons In Love

Kid Flash pulled to a stop before the warehouse, staring around for an entrance. He sighed and walked over to the door, sneaking in so the villains wouldn't hear him. He entered the building on a large catwalk that circled the building, staying ten feet from the roof, but high enough above the ground that no one paid attention to the walk way. Kid Flash ghosted around the catwalk until he was directly above Gizmo and See-More, bickering as See-More tied Jinx up.

"Arrow said she would send word when Kid Flash left!" Gizmo cried. He moved towards a large computer set up beside a containment cell." We have to wait for her signal before we can put Jinx in here! I don't know why we have to listen to the stupid snot-cruncher anyway, but she's out leader."

"Giz, just put the computer signal up," See-More said tying Jinx up. Kid Flash ground his teeth together as he noticed See-More's hands lingering around Jinx's waist, backside, and chest area. Jinx growled at one of these instances and Kid Flash dug his nails into his palm." Oh you know you like it Jinx. We had a thing back in the H.I.V.E. five!" A well aimed kick to See-More's shin said different but the villain grinned and brushed her neck with his fingers." I hope Arrow hurries."

"Kid Flash will stop you!" Jinx cried. She thrashed against her bonds to no avail and then growled in frustration." He'll find you and then he'll set me free and I will hex you both to next Monday and I swear if you touch me again, See-More, I will personally shoot a hex halfway up yer-mph!"

Gizmo slapped a piece of silver tape over her mouth to stop her rant short. Kid Flash turned towards the door as Arrow stormed into the warehouse, staring around for Kid Flash, who shrank back into the darkness more. She gave See-More a glare and walked over to Jinx, looking her up and down as if sizing the past H.I.V.E. five leader to her.

"Well, love," Arrow cooed to See-More," I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but she was never interested in you, and she isn't now." See-More's face fell at her words and he backed away to where Gizmo was." Sorry 'bout that Jinx, I promised him I would read your emotions and tell him how you felt." Jinx gave her an odd look." Oh, excuse me; I'm being such a git, aren't I?" Her clipped British accent filled with false cheeriness." I'm Arrow; well that's my hero name any way… Now my villain name, I left Uncle Cupid and Aunt Venus to be a villain because they don't love me…" Jinx's eyes softened." You can call me Arrow or Amylee, my real name… I hope I can lead these goons as well as you did, love. They're down right hopeless!"

"Sister," A voice called. Arrow gasped as she looked up to see a boy in the doorway. He had Arrow's red eyes, dark skin, and British accent, but he had brilliant blonde hair and wore a black t-shirt and jeans, with a gold sword at his hip." You shouldn't be doing this, sister…"

"Leave me be Apollo," Arrow growled," You and Cupid and Venus didn't appreciate me! You made me stay back in fights, and never let me actually fight crime! I'm a villain now! You can't do anything!"

"Maybe I could help," Kid Flash called. He was tired of watching all the fun and jumped from the catwalk to stand beside Apollo who gazed at him with a bored expression." I'm here for Jinx. And even if my Aunt Iris to hit a lady, I will knock you out to get her back. I know it was you and not Cupid now, who gave me this arrow." He pulled out the red tipped arrow and threw it at Arrow. She caught it and sighed as Kid Flash glanced up at Apollo." I figured you might want a hand, specially a super fast one."

"I would be thankful if you held the other two off while my sister and I spoke," Apollo said with a nod and a small smile. Kid Flash grinned and easily rounded up Gizmo and See-More, tying them up with the excess rope See-More had held." Well, Uncle Cupid was correct when he said you were fast. Now, sister, why would you say we didn't love you?"

"Because you don't!" Arrow cried. Her red eyes glowed bright red and she shot a plasma ray at her brother. He dodged it and as she began to shoot her arrows, he smacked them away with his sword." All you ever wanted me to do was run the stupid patrol computer because none of you got how to work it! You were always the favorite, Apollo! So, I figured if I couldn't do good, why not do bad?!"

As the twins fought behind Kid Flash he untied Jinx and took off her handcuffs and power inhibitor. She sighed and leaned against him in relief as he helped her to her feet. Kid Flash said nothing and tried to lead her away from the fight but she stopped him.

"I'm sorry about the Raven thing," Jinx said over the fight," I wanted to make her pay for picking on me, but not to the extent of hurting you… Wally you're special to me, and I'm sorry if I've been so cold this week… I was mad at you for some stupid reason and I thought you hated me back at the apartment… So, I'm sorry, Wally."

"As much as I forgive you," Kid Flash said dodging another blast from Arrow," But we're in the middle of a battle here, and I'd rather not see either of us get hurt." He narrowly dodged another one of Arrow's arrows." Okay, that's it! Arrow!"

"What?!" Arrow turned around to glare at Kid Flash." Can't you see I'm trying to obliterate my arse of a brother?!"

"Yes, I could tell that by the fifth arrow and the sixth plasma blast!" Kid Flash fumed. He walked over to the twins and held p his hands in mock surrender. He walked over to Arrow, who was still crying, and put a hand on her shoulder." Look, I know what it's like to be underappreciated, my uncle, the real Flash, won't let me take over until I prove myself, which I've done a thousand times over. But, have you ever thought that maybe this isn't the best way to be appreciated? Jinx left this team to be good, because she wasn't appreciated! You could have talked to your family, or made a compromise? I mean going bad to get attention is a little extreme, Arrow."

"You don't get it," Arrow said sadly," Uncle Cupid and Aunt Venus have had me and Apollo since we were born, our parents were heroes too, and they died shortly after we were born. They know all my quirks, all my weaknesses, and all my strengths. I'm their biggest threat because I know there's too! This was my way to make it known that I can be a threat!"

"Dude, you almost took out this entire warehouse!" Kid Flash chuckled." If that isn't some kind of threat, I don't know what is! I mean, you have my vote, I'd be honored to fight on a team with you!"

"And I can't believe I didn't see that," Cupid said from behind the group. He was leaning against the edge of a huge hole Arrow had formed in the wall of the warehouse." Niece, Amylee, how could you ever think yer aunt and I didn't love ya? We raised you kids like our own, and we loved yous two like our own! I mean, I see yer point now, on the fighting thing, and I think we can compromise…" He pulled Arrow and Apollo into a hug. Arrow threw her arms around her family while Cupid and Apollo squirmed uncomfortably under the PDA." I think we should get these criminals to jail and get home. Good work, Kid, but I believe you have one more day with yer girl."

Kid Flash nodded and grabbed Jinx, running away before she could ask questions. Cupid sighed as Arrow cried into his Metallica t-shirt. Apollo watched his sister and smiled softly.

"The Kid will surprise you," Apollo said with a smile," I can see that far into the future, Uncle. Should we get home before Aunt Venus worries anymore?"

"Yeah, that sounds smart," Cupid said pulling Arrow up into his arms and walking away with Apollo." Yer aunt can get mad as hell if we worry her too much, and I don't really want to deal with her fire now… Last time we got her mad she took away my bar time for a month!"

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Wally, thank you," Jinx said as Kid Flash ran them into the apartment and set her down. He inspected her for any injuries, and finding none, he sighed." You're a good friend…"

"Friend?" Kid Flash growled. Jinx jumped at his growl and gave him an odd look." Damn it Jinx! Have the past few days told you nothing? I saved your ass, when I was angry as hell at you! I knocked See-More senseless, because of how he was…touching you! And I have tried everything to show you I like you more than a friend! No, screw it! I love you! That's why I've done all of this!"

"You-you're lying!" Jinx said shaking as she began to cry. Wally threw up his hands in defeat and gave a cry of fury." You can't love me, Wally; I'm not good enough for someone like you! The whole time I was in there, and See-More was trying to cop a feel," Wally growled at this," I was thinking 'God, if you can just send me Wally, I swear I can die happy! Just let me see him again!'. And when you appeared, I don't remember ever being so happy to see you! I'm just an ex-villain who no one trust, Wally… I'm obsolete, and you can't love me!"

"Damn it all Jinx!" Wally cried. He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her so she faced him. He stared deeply into her deep pink eyes and her breath caught in her throat." You don't get it do you? _I_ trust you! _I _don't think you're obsolete! _I _think you are wonderful, even when you have your moments! I love you! Why can't you see yourself like I see you? Because I am so tired of you dissing yourself when you are the most amazing person I have ever met!"

"Wally," Jinx said softly. Kid Flash looking into her eyes, now filled with tears, and frowned." Wally I love you too."Kid Flash lost it; he grabbed her face in his hands and crushed his lips to hers, holding her firmly around the waist and kissing her passionately. Jinx kissed him back, automatically opening her mouth when he traced her lips with his tongue. The kissed and moved back towards Wally's bedroom, never breaking contact. Jinx pulled him into the room, breaking to take a deep breath." I love you, I love you, I love you."

She murmured this over and over again and Kid Flash kissed her more urgently as she did. She hexed the door and it closed and locked as they kissed again…

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Emma: Aww, a cliffhanger! Bwahahah! R&R kids!


	7. A Fairytale Ending Sort Of

Emma: Finally! A thank you sweet heaven above this fic is finally done! I love writing and I love my readers, but I have like five other stories to do with my friends Olivia and Jac and this story has been bugging me to get finished so I can't focus! Anyway, finally a conclusion to my long drawn out Kid Flash and Jinx story! However, before I start, let me clear something up; in the last chapter, yes Kid Flash and Jinx did "it"; sex, making love, whatever the hell you call it. I don't do rated "M" stuff, not really my style, so I wasn't about to go into details; hence the locked door. I cannot tell you how many of my friends online asked me what was up with that ending! Anyway, I don't own Teen Titans, enjoy the last chapter!

Chapter 7: Fairytale Ending… Sort Of…

Kid Flash woke up with Jinx cuddled into his arms, and using his chest as a pillow. He stared down at her, stroking her hair and trying not to wake her up. She stirred awake and smiled up at him as he traced her lips with his thumb.

"Wally, I love you," Jinx said her voice still hoarse from sleep. Kid Flash smiled and leaned down to kiss her gently." I'm sorry I never said that before now… I mean, you were always there and I just pushed you away, again and-"

"Shh…" Kid Flash shushed her as he kissed her again." I don't care; I would have waited a hundred years, just to have you like this forever…"

"Well I might not be as pretty in a hundred years, Wally," Jinx joked. Kid Flash chuckled and they both stood up, stretched and got dressed." Are you ever going to explain what Cupid was talking about back at the warehouse?"

"He was the reason you hated me this week," Wally said as they entered the kitchen. He explained the whole ordeal, only to find Cupid, Arrow, Apollo and a woman in the living room. The woman had long brilliant blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and pale skin and wore a white dress over gold leggings and white ankle boots, a gold and pink metal sword strapped at her side; she was the epitome of beauty and Wally guessed she was Venus." Well, hello…"

"Here Kid," Cupid said tossing a golden arrow at Wally. He caught the arrow and glanced up at Jinx who was walking over to Arrow." I don't need or want this, Cupid."

"It's yer prize though," Cupid said raising his eyebrow. Wally smiled and shook his head, throwing the arrow back at the hero." Kid yer crazier than I thought…"

"Nope, I got my prize," Wally said with a grin. He walked over to Jinx and Arrow and wrapped his arms around Jinx's waist as she talked and laughed. Venus sighed happily and looped either arm through Cupid's and Apollo's.

"He found the best prize," She said, her musical voice, leaning her head on Cupid's shoulder," He found true love against all the odds…"

No one said anything against the woman, half because her family knew she was right and half because they knew she would pull out the flame sword she had at her waist. Wally nuzzled Jinx's neck as she talked to Arrow, who seemed much happier and was smiling broadly at the couple. The world was all as it should be… Well mostly, but they could deal with the rest later; for now they were happy.

*THE END*

(Finally!)

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Emma: So, happy ending, of sorts, and I'm working on a fic with Olivia where the Master of Games takes all the hero twins and makes them compete against each other and it included our OC, AJ , Joy, Falcon, and now Arrow and Apollo. It won't be up for awhile but check our shared profile and it'll be up soon! Hope you enjoyed the story! R&R please!


End file.
